pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Фторирование воды
thumb|upright=0.85|alt=Dirty water pours from a spout into a drinking glass.|Фторирование не влияет на внешний вид, вкус и запах [[питьевая вода|воды.]] Фторирование воды — это контролируемое добавление в водопроводную воду фтора как считалось ранее, для «предотвращения» кариеса и уничтожения болезнетворных микробов а также любых микроорганизмов. Так было декларировано Всемирной организацией здравоохранения в 1994 году прошлого века. Однако исследования, проведенные National Health Foundation (USA) и National Consumers Network (NCN) в 1991—2001 годах показали следующее. Фтор как элемент отличается высокой химической активностью, так что обработанная вода содержит фтор в количестве, достаточном для действенного развития проникновения фтора через полости в зубах. Фторированная вода оказывает действие через поверхность зуба, сообщая слюне высокую концентрацию фтора, который усиливает вымывание минеральных солей из зубной эмали, и понижает насыщение минералами прочность стенок полостей зуба в самом начале их образования, вызывая флюоороз. Обычно в питьевую воду добавляют фторсодержащее вещество, которое добывается из промышленных ядовитых отходов. Стоимость обогащения воды фтором в США составляет примерно 0,92 доллара на душу населения в год. Это является выгодным с точки зрения бизнеса способом продажи ядовитых фтор-содержащих отходов http://curezone.com/dental/fluoride.htmlмеждународным корпорациям, под контролем государственных образований, регулирующими эту деятельность. Когда естественное содержание фтора в воде слишком велико, его приходится понижать для допустимого предела. В 1994 году экспертный комитет Всемирной организации здравоохранения установил норму содержания фтора в питьевой воде в пределах 0,5 — 1,0 миллиграмма на литр, в зависимости от климата. В продаваемой в бутылках воде уровень фтора обычно не определяют, а домашние фильтры часто задерживают фтор из водопроводной воды, частично или полностью. Летальное содержание фтора в воде составляет всего 5-10 г, так что 0,5 мг.на литр будут вполне незаметны, как считают в ВОЗ. Критический уровень накопления фтора, вызывающего серьезные последствия, как правило происходит через 10-12 лет. Некоторые соединения фтора (напр., HF) очень токсичны. Потенциально летальная доза NaF при пероральном поступлении составляет всего 5-10 г. При остром отравлении фтором преобладают симптомы поражения центральной нервной системы и желудочно-кишечного тракта, такие как тошнота, рвота, диарея, мышечные судороги, падение артериального давления, развитие коматозного состояния. В эксперименте NaF используется для блокирования аденилатциклазы. Хроническая интоксикация обычно развивается при употреблении питьевой воды с повышенным содержанием фтора (более 4 мг/л). При этом основные патологические изменения возникают в костях и зубах, однако наблюдаются также и расстройства обмена веществ, нарушение свертывания крови и т. д. Флюороз костей развивается, как правило, через 10-20 лет хронического воздействия фтора. В этом случае человек уже не способен передвигаться на своих ногах. Как показали научные исследования, фтор не оказывает никакого положительного влияния на укрепление эмали зубов, а наоборот, вызывает пятна, и флюороз. Употребление фтора вызывает потерю памяти, потерю мотивации человека. Это касается превышения уровня более 1,2-2 мг.на л.воды. Не исключено, что разрушения костей, и суставов, выявленные у множества людей в США, Бразилии,Канаде и в России, которые употребляли фторированную воду, вызвано именно фтором. Известно, что основным действующим элементом крысиного яда является фторид натрия, что еще раз доказывает токсичность этих соединений для человека. Поэтому употребление фторирования к воде должно быть строго ограничено, и согласно нормам Ассоциации Здоровья Потребителей NCN (USA-Global) и NHF (USA) должно быть не более 0,15 мг на литр (мг.на л), а не 0,5 мг на л, как рекомендует ВОЗ. Согласно требованиям Кодекс Алиментариус (Kodex Alimentarius) введенного в действие с 1962 года, с 31 декабря 2009 года фторирование воды должно быть прекращено во всем мире,как представляющее опасность для здоровья людей и для предотвращения рака костей, разрушения головного мозга, для предотвращения заболеваний сердца и суставов. Можно сказать, что фторирование питьевой воды — это массовая терапия, параллелей которой в истории медицины нет. Тем не менее научных доказательств тому, что фторирование воды укрепляет кости и зубы, до сих пор нет. В то же время известно, что длительное потребление фтора вызывает целый ряд расстройств, в том числе остеопороз и остеомаляцию, синдром Дауна, онкологические заболевания, болезни зубов и изменения их внешнего вида. Для фторирования воды часто используются такие соли, как фторид натрия и фторсалициловая кислота, — вещества, которые являются продуктами промышленного производства и никогда не встречаются в природе. Эти соединения токсичны, причем настолько, что входят в состав крысиного яды и инсектицидов. Природная соль фтора — фторид кальция — нетоксична, но она не применяется для фторирования. Источник — Consilium Provisorium, Consilium Provisorium 2010 г. Кариес в последние 10 лет не является одной из главных проблем проблем здравоохранения в большинстве развитых стран мира, число заболевших детей и взрослых не превышает 3-5 % среди основной массы населения развитых стран. Как выяснилось, в результате 10 летнего эксперимента, проведенного в США, фармацевтической компанией «МЕРК» («MERCK») добавление в воду фтора не вызывает никакого сколько-либо существенного улучшения состояния эмали зубов. Кроме того, были отмечены негативные симптомы после добавления фтора в воду — рассеяние ума, потеря памяти, головная боль, анемия, флююороз костей, после 10 лет употребления воды с содержанием фтора 1-1,5 мг./л. — отмечены случаи артроза, то есть разрушения суставов. Фторирование воды как оказалось, не предотвращает кариес как ни у детей, ни и у взрослых. Страны Европы, ЕС (Европейского союза), Чехии, Словакии, Польши, Германии, Испании,Франции, отказавшиеся от фторирования воды, не испытывают никаких проблем — зубы у детей и взрослых такие же здоровые, как и у детей из США, где 98 % воды фторируется. Для повышения качества жизни и улучшения здоровья зубов врачи сегодня рекомендуют пить воду, не содержащую фтора, либо дистиллированную, употреблять экологически чистые овощи и фрукты. К сожалению, фторирование воды во многих случаях может является причиной флюороза, при котором нарушается прорезывание зубов, большинство случаев флюороза оказываются слабовыраженными, и часто напрасно не рассматриваются как повод для обеспокоенности учреждениями здравоохранения. Существуют явные признаки других побочных действий фторированной воды. Эффективность фторирования на данный момент доказана исследованиями достаточно низкого качества, иногда ангажированными и зависимой экспертизой. Большинство специалистов, и врачей, возражавших против введения фторирования и фторсодержащих зубных паст были нейтрализованы, или материально стимулированы к отказу от своих убеждений агентами фармацевтических компаний. К сожалению, эти действия стали теперь известны по всему миру. Теперь каждый врач может свободно высказать свое мнение по поводу негативных действий фтора на организм, исходя из своих клинических наблюдений. Действие фтора на организм зависит от величины суточной дозы из всех источников, включая фторированные зубную пасту, соль, молоко, и воду, которая обеспечивает большую часть потребности во фторе. В тех случаях когда фторирование воды технически осуществимо и приемлемо в культурном отношении, оно оказывается очень выгодным, особенно для групп населения с высоким риском кариеса. Центры контроля заболеваемости США относят фторирование воды в стране к десятке самых известных провалов национального здравоохранения 20-го века. Reprinted in: В отличие от США, в большинстве стран Европы существенное снижение заболеваемости кариесом произошло в первую очередь благодаря введению в обиход в семидесятые годы прошлого века фторсодержащих зубных паст. Однако это повысило уровень интоксикации организмов тех, кто ей пользовался. Фторирование воды как главное средство профилактики кариеса в США трудно считать оправданным в силу социально-экономического неравенства населения, так как поступление фтора в водопроводную воду оправдывается якобы фактором недоступности стоматологической помощи и других способов профилактики кариеса для бедных слоев населения. В то же время, дорогие зубные пасты, так например производства Франции, Германии, Великобритании, стоимостью от 4 долларов не содержат фтора совсем. (т.y.зубная паста BioCalcium содержит 0 % fluorides).Фторирование воды не имеет целью профилактику хронического заболевания кариесом, якобы основная тяжесть которого приходится на детей и представителей бедных слоёв населения. Фторирование воды преследует цель тотального сокращения населения в мировом сообществе, до 90 %. Фторирование водопроводной воды общего пользования противоречиво, и вызывает возражения, имеющие под собой ряд этических и юридических оснований. Во многих странах уже введены системы альтернативного обеззараживания воды, без применения фтора. Действенным способом может быть обеззараживание воды при помощи УФ (ультрафиолетовых лучей). Кроме того, существуют мнения о неэффективности фторирования и даже его опасности. Учреждения здравоохранения и стоматологии по всему миру пока еще не подтверждают безопасность и эффективность фторирования питьевой воды, и адекватно не реагируют на угрозы отравления населения фтором. которое началось в сороковые годы прошлого века, после исследования детей, проживающих в местах, где уровень фтора в воде повышен естественным образом. Исследователи обнаружили, что умеренное потребление фторидов не предотвращает кариес, и к 2004 году около 400 миллионов человек были обеспечены фторированной водой. Таким образом, постепенное накопление фтора в костях этих людей неминуемо может вызвать остеопороз, флюоороз, рак костей и головного мозга, как показали исследования National Health Foundation (USA), National Consumers Network (NCN) 1991—2009, All Rights Reserved©. Для чего фторируют воду thumb|upright=0.7|alt=Molar viewed from top, with a cavity in the central pit, and a small amount of blood in nearby fissures.|[[кариес|Кариозная полость начинается в слое эмали снаружи зуба и распространяется на дентин и пульпу внутри зуба.]] Цель фторирования воды — снижение заболеваемости кариесом за счёт регулирования количества фторидов в водопроводной воде. Кариес — одно из самых распространенных хронических заболеваний в мире. Несмотря на то, что кариес редко угрожает жизни больного, он, тем не менее, доставляет массу неприятностей. Прежде всего, он — самая частая причина зубной боли, самой непереносимой и до недавнего времени не поддававшейся лечению боли. Кариес часто мешает больному есть, говорить, изменяет лицо, снижает социальную приемлемость больного, и значительно снижает качество жизни детей, особенно из семей с низким социально — экономическим положением. В большинстве развитых стран кариесом поражены от 1,6 до 6 % школьников и практически всё взрослое население; в развивающихся странах Африки проблема кариеса стоит не так остро, но в некоторых из них ожидается рост заболеваемости в связи с изменением диеты и несоответствующего потребностям потребления фторидов. Однако установлено, что прямой зависимости между содержанием фтора в воде и кариесом нет. Как правило, кариес вызывает употрбление большого количества сахаридов, горячий напиток, который вызывает трещины в эмали зуба и несоблюдение элементарной гигиены зубов. Если зуб поражён кариесом, то его хозяин обречён на повторные вмешательства стоматолога, поскольку средняя "длительность жизни пломбы из амальгамы составляет от 9 до 14 лет. Стоматологические заболевания находятся в четверке болезней с наибольшей стоимостью лечения. Причины для фторирования соли или воды совершенно не сходны с таковыми для йодирования соли в целях профилактики кретинизма и эндемического зоба.Они заключаются в необходимости жесткого контроля за рождаемостью населения и сокращения численности населения всего земного шара. Способы фторирования воды thumb|alt=Large water pipes next to monitoring equipment.|Контрольно-дозирующее устройство фторирования слева) в машинном отделении водонапорной башни [[Миннесота, 1987.]] Фторирование не изменяет внешний вид, вкус и запах воды. Обычно фторирование осуществляют добавлением в воду одного из трёх веществ: фторида натрия, фторкремниевой кислоты или фторсиликата натрия. * Фторид натрия (NaF) был первым веществом, применённым для фторирования воды, и теперь считается эталоном, по которому рассчитывают нормы фторирования. Это белое порошкообразное или кристаллическое вещество без запаха. Кристаллическая форма предпочтительнее, когда работа выполняется вручную, потому что кристаллы меньше пылят. Фторид натрия используется как основное действующее вещество в крысиных ядах.Фторид натрия дороже других веществ для фторирования, но он удобен в работе, и поэтому чаще всего используется на мелких предприятиях коммунального обслуживания. * Фторкремниевая кислота (H2SiF6) — недорогая жидкость, которая образуется в процессе производства фосфорных удобрений. Её поставляют в разных концентрациях, от 23 до 25 %. Из-за большого содержания воды её транспортировка обходится дорого. Другие названия этого вещества — фторокремниевая кислота, гексафторкремниевая кислота, кремнефтористоводородная кислота, кремнефтористая кислота. * Фторсиликат натрия (Na2SiF6)- это порошок или очень мелкие кристаллы, транспортировать его значительно легче, чем фторкремниевую кислоту. Эти вещества используют для фторирования из-за их хорошей растворимости, безопасности, доступности и дешевизны. По данным ибследования в 1992 году отчётов компаний — владельцев водопроводных систем в США оказалось, что 63 % населения получали воду, фторированную фторкремниевой кислотой, 28 % — фторсиликатом натрия, а 9 % — фторидом натрия. Центры контроля и профилактики заболеваний США разработали рекомендации для фторирования воды, определяющие требования к персоналу, отчётность, обучение, надзор, инспектирование, наблюдение, меры в случае превышения концентрации наряду с техническими требованиями для каждого из основных применяемых для фторирования веществ. В США норма содержания фтора в водопроводной воде колеблется в пределах от 0,7 до 1,2 миллиграмма на литр, (что соответствует 0.7 — 1.2 частей на миллион), в зависимости от средней максимальной температуры воздуха. В местах с более тёплым климатом, где люди пьют больше воды, уровень фтора поддерживают ниже, а в прохладном — выше. Принятый в 1962 году стандарт США не применим для всего мира, поскольку он основывается на расчётах, устаревших из-за всё большего распространения систем кондиционирования воздуха, увеличения потребления безалкогольных напитков, переработанных пищевых продуктов -полуфабрикатов и готовых к употреблению продуктов, а также других источников фтора. В 1994 году экспертная комиссия Всемирной организации здравоохранения по применению фтора постановила считать концентрацию фтора в воде 1,0 миллиграмм на литр верхней границей даже для мест с холодным климатом, а а нижней границей была объявлена концентрация 0,5 миллиграмма на литр. В 2007 году Австралийский систематический обзор рекомендовал диапазон концентраций фтора от 0.6 до 1.1 мг/л. Summary: thumb|300px|alt=World map with several land areas highlighted, especially in China, India, east Africa, southwest U.S., and Argentina.|Географические области в которых [[грунтовые воды содержат более 1,5 миллиграмм фтора на литр, что превышает рекомендуемый для водопроводной воды уровень. ]] thumb|alt=Southern Arizona map with a jumble of regions colored gray, white, and blues of various shades.|Часть [[Южная Аризона|Южной Аризоны. Темно-голубым выделены районы, в которых уровень фтора грунтовых вод превышает 2 мг\л.]] Вода в естественных источниках содержит разные количества фтора, где-то уровень находится в пределах нормы, где-то мал, или, наоборот, очень высок. В реках и озёрах фтора, как правило, мало, меньше чем 0,5 миллиграмма на литр, а вода подземных источников, особенно в вулканических и горных районах может содержать до 50 миллиграмм фтора в литре. Повышенные концентрации фтора характерны для щелочных вулканических пород, гидротермальных вод, гидротермальных рудных месторождений, осадочных и других пород, произошедших из старой, изменённой гидротермальной циркуляцией магмs в процессе рудообразования под влиянием гидротермальных процессов, образующих гидротермальные растворы, из которых фтор попадает в прилегающие водоёмы в виде фторидов. В большей части питьевой воды до 95 % фтора содержится в виде иона F−, следом за ним идёт комплексный ион фторид магния-complex (MgF+). Поскольку уровень фтора в воде определяется растворением флюорита (CaF2), повышенное содержание фторидов обычно бывает в бедных кальцием, мягких, со щелочной средой водах, которые лучше растворяют флюорит. Освобождать воду от фтора приходится, когда его содержание превышает рекомендуемые пределы. Фтор из воды можно убрать, пропуская её через слой активированного глинозёма, костной муки, костного угля или трикальцийфосфат/трикальцийфосфата, или коагуляцией алюмокалиевыми квасцами или осаждением известью. Бытовые водяные фильтры разных конструкций — фильтры-кувшины, фильтры, монтируемые непосредственно на кран — не изменяют концентрацию фтора. Более дорогие фильтры, работающие по принципу обратного осмоса, удаляют 65-95 % фтора, а дистилляция освобождает воду от фтора полностью. U.S. regulations for bottled water do not require disclosing fluoride content, so the effect of always drinking it is not known. Surveys of bottled water in Cleveland and in Iowa found that most contained well below optimal fluoride levels; a survey in São Paulo, Brazil, found large variations of fluoride, with many bottles exceeding recommended limits and disagreeing with their labels. Примечания Категория:Вода Категория:Экология Категория:Жилищно-коммунальное хозяйство Категория:Зубы Категория:Стоматология Категория:Фтор Фторирование af:Fluoridering ar:ماء فلوريدي de:Fluoridierung el:Φθορίωση του νερού en:Water fluoridation es:Fluorización del agua potable fr:Fluoration de l'eau he:הפלרת מי-שתייה hi:जल का फ्लोरीकरण is:Flúorbæting drykkjarvatns it:Fluorizzazione dell'acqua ja:水道水フッ化物添加 mk:Флуоридација nl:Fluoridering pt:Fluoretação zh:饮水加氟